Devil's Cherries
by Enma Mitsukai
Summary: Ava's been thrust for one home to anouther her entire life. Now with her Aunt, Paccia, in the small town of forks what adventures await her? What dangers? rated M for strong langue.
1. The Begining

_Devil's Cherries_

Running. It's an exercise, no it is much more. It's an excuse, my excuse, a way to ignore the truth. A way to escape reality and imagine for once I belong. Running is something I've done all my life. I ran as a kid playing games, I ran in school, and I found, I was good at it. Now running through the forest, panting, sweating I wonder why I have done this my entire life. The only regret I had now was never choosing to stay still for one moment, to enjoy life. I was always running before this day, before I knew of what I was. Before I knew I wasn't alone.

It happened my freshman year, an already troubling time for most teens. I had always been an alright student B's and C's maybe an A here and there. But that year everything changed, during the night of the first full moon of January. I had no idea what was happening to me at the time. How could I?

"Do we really have to live on the outskirts of town?" I asked

"Come on Ava it won't be that bad. You'll have your own room, and your own bathroom." My aunt Paccia said.

I did like the sound of that. My own room. My own bathroom.

"Now don't criticize the house too harshly. Its…" she struggled to find the right words. "Well it's got character". That was code for its old and falling apart. My Aunt had a history for buying things with "character" and trying to fix them up. Cars, houses, men even a dog here or there. That's how she ended up with me. She says I'm misunderstood. Misunderstood my ass. I just don't like people, school, or work. The only thing I really like is music, and running. Yes running I sure did a lot of that in the past. Especially from my family. They never wanted me anyway that's why I'm with my aunt and not my mother. My mother, Cyra, a drug addict's girl friend. From what I hear she couldn't put down the needle long enough to feed me. Since her and my Aunt, Paccia's parents are deceased, and no one knows who my dad is, she got me. She got stuck with the drug addicts screwed up daughter. She must be over-joyed

We pulled up a driveway in the middle of no where. It was overgrown with trees and dead rose bushes. The brick path was cracked and had grass growing all over it. The yard wasn't any better. The grass must have been at least knee high. Then I shifted my eyes toward the house up ahead. It was three stories tall by the look of it, and had vines covering almost every inch.

My Aunt placed the car in park and stopped the engine. She smiled brightly. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well come on Ava, go check out the house" she said walking up the decrepit old steps. I unbuckled my seat belt and took more time then necessary to open the black sedan's passenger door. Slamming it, loudly. I began the walk up the aged sidewalk to the front steps, then to the door. Where my Aunt was fumbling with her keys trying to find the correct one. I reached into my pocket, turning up the volume on my I-pod, until I couldn't hear the birds in the distance anymore. The lyrics of Secondhand Serenade's A Twist in my Story filled my mind as my aunt found the proper key and opened the door.

The stench of a thousand years of dust and mold assaulted my nostrils, as I stepped through it. The inside was strangely nicer than expected. It was old there was no doubt about that, but it seemed warm and familiar. It almost felt like home. But it wasn't. It couldn't be. I don't have a home, and never would. It was my fate, to be alone, to be homeless even in a house. I walked further in and closed the door, which screamed in resistance.

"Oh don't you just love it" Paccia said in a sing-song voice as she threw her hands up in the air and smiled.

" I don't think love is the appropriate word Aunt Paccia" I responded taking my headphones out of my ears and wrapping the cord around the small device, then placing it in my pocket. Her smile became a tenderer version of its old excited self.

"You will…" she said with a sly look, turning her back to me. "Why don't you go upstairs and pick out your room".

I paid no attention to her weird behavior. She was well, for lack of a better word, weird. I walked across the room, passing my Aunt, to the stairs. They were old and needed to be carpeted or at least repainted. Grabbing the railing, I climbed the creaky, old, un-kept staircase.

On the seconded floor, there were three bedrooms and a bathroom. I didn't like any of them they seemed more like my aunt than me. Bright, well lit, cozy. That isn't me. I found my way back to the staircase and began to climb again.

On the third floor there wasn't much, just a desk in the corner and an old radio on top of that. I ignored it and went to the only door on the floor. It was decrepit, and a dusty colored burgundy. Opening it, I found the room dim with its only source of light being a single window with no curtains on the other side of the room.

"Now this is me" I said to no one in particular. The floor creaked under my weight, as I walk to the window. My hands running over the items I found on the way. A bookcase, a desk, a chair covered by a dusty sheet. By time I reached the window my hands had more dust than the room its self.

Peering out the window, down onto what I assume was supposed to be the backyard; something in the trees caught my eye. A person or something was out there. We locked eyes, and it was gone. And for some reason I was shaking. My knees gave out and I fell to the floor. Had my eyes been playing tricks on me? Or was there really a woman standing on one of the branches of that giant pine tree out back. Her eyes, they weren't normal, I swear I saw red.


	2. Interesting

Please review!

Chapter 2 ~ Interesting

I sit there with one hand on the window sill, shaking. My eyes were playing tricks on me that was it, it had to be.

I stood back up, taking deep breaths, calming myself down. That was impossible, why would some one be up in a tree, in my backyard? I placed my I-pod on the sheet covering the desk and began to trek back down the stairs.

"Hey, Aunt Paccia…" I said to get her attention. "How far are we from town anyway"?

"About an hour or two, Why"? She asked.

"No reason just wondering if it was possible for anyone to be around the house" I retaliated non-shalontly.

"Hmmm, most likely not. There might be a hunter here and there and theres an Indian reservation not far from here either, but you probably won't run into anyone." She said not paying attention, putting china away on a not to sturdy self.

"Alright, I think I'm going to bring my stuff up to my room then go for a run" I said heading out to the black Sedan. As I exited the house I think I may of heard a,

"Mhhhm…ok"

When I got on the porch the most awful stench filled my nostrils. It was sickeningly sweet, I felt like I was going to puke. I plugged my nose hoping it would go away. Whatever IT was. I opened the Sedan's trunk to find my pink and purple Hello Kitty suitcase…Don't Judge me. I've had it forever. Grabbing it by the handle I begin lugging into the house and up to my new room. There I quickly changed into a pair of Navy blue Sophie Shorts and my old Avenge Sevenfold T-shirt I got along time ago. I looked to the window once more before pulling my golden blonde locks up into a bun and running down the steps. I was going to find what was out there, one way or another.

Jumping off the side of the porch, I ran around the back of the house. There I continued to the tree. It was even taller than I thought it was. No way anyone could climb that high and be able to get back down without falling. I could still smell the sickening sent, here stronger than ever. Maybe I was coming down with something. I mean I've never smelt anything like this before. It made me want to empty my stomach, curl into a tiny ball and die.

"Wow my thoughts are especially morbid today." I thought.

Shaking off the disgusting smell, and reinvesting my thoughts into my curiosity, I began running into the woods behind the house. Not to long after I started running, I found a trail and stuck to that. I fallowed it for about a half hour and saw no trace of the red haired woman. But the smell went no where, unfortunately. It was really staring to bug my sinuses, too. Almost to the point I thought my brain was going to explode from my head pounding so much. I shook my head when I realized it was getting dark.

"I better be getting back" I said to no one but my self.

"Why?" A voice from behind said, startling me. Spinning around I saw the Red Haired woman from earlier, I wasn't hallucinating. Placing my hand over my heart I begged it to slow its beating. "Why should you be getting back, the funs just starting?" She continued smiling.

"Who are you?" I asked calm now.

"No one, just a friend." She said walking towards me.

"Then you should know it's close to my curfew" I said backing up .

Just as I started to sense something was wrong, I saw here eyes in the setting sun. Black as night. My eyes really hadn't betrayed me at all. This woman definitely wasn't human. But then what was she.

"Your thoughts are racing, I can tell. 'Will she hurt me? What's with her eyes? What is she?'" The woman said this all in a mimicking voice making me sound much younger than I was. "And the answer to that little one is Yes, I'm hungry, and you guessed it, Vampire".

VAMPIRE? ….had I heard her correct. Those things don't really exist. RIGHT?

I began hyperventilating. Backing up against a tree, I closed my eyes. Whatever was coming I didn't want to see it. The wind blew my bangs, which had fallen out during my run, away from my face. As soon as the wind died down I heard her cough…wait cough? Snapping my eyes open I saw her holding her nose. What the hell.

"Ugh! What the hell is the awful smell?" She almost screamed.

I didn't hesitate. I didn't wonder what the fuck she was talking about. I ran! I ran faster than I ever did in junior high track, faster than I thought humanly possible. Within minuets I was back on the porch crashing through the front door. I collapsed on the wet wooden floor.

Catching my breath I looked to the kitchen where my aunt was putting away a mop and bucket. Didn't she know there was some fucked up Vampire out there or something along those lines?

"Have a good run?" she asked, walking over and staring down at me.

I just looked at her, clung to her legs and burst out into tear filled sobs.

``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~….~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

So Reviews wanted!

Please tell me what you think could make this better or If you loved it and saw no problems Why? ...wow I sound like school.


	3. Forks, Sporks and Spoons

Chapter3 ~ Forks, Sporks and Spoons

That night I fell into a restless sleep in my new room high above the ground. I swear I awoke 10 times that night maybe more. All in constant fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up Ava" I heard my aunts' voice call as the sun shone in my eyes. Little did she know I was already up. I had been for awhile now. "It's time for school." I heard her say as she pounded on my door.

"I'm up…I'm up" I said forcing my self off my oh so comfy futon. As I began to step away from my bed my legs became tangled in my sheets and I fell flat on my ass. "This is a great way to start the day" I said with a forced fake cheesy smile, pissed off.

"Hurry up or you're going to miss your bus!" I heard Paccia yell from down stairs.

"Ok" I yelled back, scrambling to my suitcase. Quickly I got dressed, throwing on a pair of light blue jeans and a black off the shoulder sweater I got last year for my birthday. One of the only gifts I ever got from my Aunt that I liked.

Running down the stairs I stopped in the bathroom. Quickly, I brushed my teeth and put some eyeliner and mascara around the water line of my Yellow eyes. I know strange color. I then continued back down the stairs, all the while brushing my hair and praying it wasn't as unruly as it felt.

"Bye" My Aunt yelled as I threw my converse on and ran out the door grabbing my Nightmare Before Christmas messenger bag at the last second.

"Bye!" I scream back as I run down the over grown pathway in front of the house. As I reach the road, I see the bus far at the other end of this stretch of highway. It begins to drive away.

"Shit" I say aloud as I begin to run after it. I don't even get half way before I give up. It's too far away now for me to catch up even if I had super powers. I contemplate going back to the house and having my aunt drive me. But that's a no go. Showing up on the first day as the only new kid in a town where everyone knows everyone and having my aunt dropping me off is social suicide. I sigh and begin walking the way the buss went. "Guess I'll just be late" I think.

As I begin the long trek a car pulls up next to me with a bunch of kids in it. A bunch of freakishly attractive super model kids at that. Was everyone in forks a model?

"Hey do you want a ride?" The guy in the driver's seat says rolling the window down. He has unusually bronze colored hair and is freakishly pale. Don't get me wrong he's good looking but he's not my type. Behind him in the passenger seat is a Girl with light brown hair, she's just as pale, if not paler. In the back seat from what I can see is a girl with the same bronze hair, only in small ringlets. She's not as pale as either of the other two, her skin seems to have an unusual glow to it and her cheeks seem to be perfectly pink.

"Um... sure" I said opening the back door and sliding in next to the girl in back. When we started driving again and the windows rolled up I suddenly smelt the scent again. The sickeningly sweat odor from earlier. "I'm Ava Orrick" I said trying to push the smell out of my mind.

"I'm Renesmee," the girl next to me said excitedly. Her eyes were a weird shade of brown. "That's Bella." she continued pointing to the girl in front of her, "and that's Edward." She said motioning to the guy driving.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said smiling. God it smelt bad in here.

"It's nice to meet you too. Hey are you a freshman? I'm a fresh man. I hope we have classes together. Wouldn't that be great? OH hey do you want to eat lunch together..." This girl… where was the off button. I heard the guy driving snicker. He knew where it was didn't he.

"Renesmee" He said. "Why don't you let Ava talk?"

"Huh? Oh ok" she said looking to me. Damn it now I was on the spot.

"Umm…ok. Yes I'm a freshman and sure, I guess I'd like that Renesmee."

"Oh Ya! And you can call me Nessie." The girl in the front seat twitched. I didn't see what was wrong with Nessie it was a cute name. Edwards hand traveled over and held Bella's. Where they dating or something? She was holding her nose. Maybe she smelt it too.

"Are you guys related or something?" I asked…Dumb question.

Nessie looked at me and nodded.

"We're siblings. But we're all adopted. Us three and then there's Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." She explained.

"Oh" I said. "It must be nice to have siblings?"

"Not when they're all older than you." She said pouting. I laugh.

"I'd still like it." I stated. I looked out the window and saw the beginnings of stores and gas stations. Your average small town stuff. I looked to the front of the car and saw Edward in the mirror. There was no way him and Renesmee weren't blood related. They looked too similar. Hell even Bella looked like her. Whatever. It wasn't my business.

"So..." Renesmee said "where are you from? I haven't seen you around before and I've been here for about a year now."

"Huh? Oh I'm from Michigan. My Aunt recently got custody of me and moved us out here." I said like it didn't matter.

"Oh…" she said stretching out the O for a good minuet or two. I just smiled and looked back out the window. God I was going to suffocate. It just smelt that bad. Just as I finished that thought Edward rolled down my window. I looked up to the mirror and our eyes met.

Gold.

Something wasn't right here.

The car stopped.

"Here we are" Edward said "Forks high school."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~….~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So tell me what you think so far! Plz review!


	4. The beginning of the end

Here is Chapter four sorry it took so long. But it is kind of longer than the others! Enjoy!

**Chp. 4~The beginning of the end.**

This was definitely going to be a different school year. Forks High school was nothing like the last two I went to. First of all it was small. Very small, the entire school consisted of four hallways, a commons and a cafeteria the size of a small green house. It looked like one too. The cafeterias walls were nothing but windows. Clear and big, glass windows. Sure it was easy maneuvering around it throughout my first day, but, it was boring. No getting lost, no running into cute boys who helped you get to class, nothing. By 4th hour I felt like I was going to lose it. Then as I sat there in Earth science (…yeah!…not) waiting for class to begin I familiar scent filled my nostrils. The disgustingly sweet scent from before. I looked around the room and saw Nessie Sitting around front. Could it be coming from her? No, that was ridiculous she was three rows in front of me. Maybe it was the blinding bleach blonde girl next to me. She looked like the type to drown her self in perfume each and every morning. But even then, she wasn't there in the car, or in my backyard. But Nessie wasn't in my backyard, was she?

Nessie waved enthusiastically from up front. I waved back with a small smile. People were staring. Oh god, don't tell me I made friends with the hyper freak of Forks. Now there was no going back, I was an outcast… people had seen me wave back. She walked back and sat next to me.

"You looked lonely, so I thought I'd come sit next to you." She explained sweetly.

"Thanks" I said mustering a smile. What was I getting my self into?

We sat like that the rest of class, did I mention how much I hate science yet. Well it's a lot worse when you feel like you're going to throw up the entire hour. It was defiantly Nessie. It had to be. As soon as she sat down I felt sick. Not to mention the killer headache I got from sitting right under the brightest damn light in the room. Today was just not my day.

Next I had lunch. As soon as I paid for my food and entered the Cafeteria I felt like a clown fish amongst sharks. I say a clown fish, because well, I tripped over an empty water bottle and my tray flew half way across the cafeteria. I was humiliated and had no food. My stomach screamed in anger as I quickly got up and hid my red face beneath my hair. I tried to block out the sounds of my peers laughter. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I almost screamed it was ice cold. Looking back I saw Edward, Nessie's brother.

"Are you ok?" He asked sincerely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I responded.

"Here come sit with Nessie and the rest of us."

"Thanks" I said walking with him to a table in the back of the Cafeteria.

I took a seat next to Nessie and she smiled. They were all quiet, until the big one with Black hair spoke up.

"So do you walk much or what?" he said laughing. My mouth hung open in shock for a spilt second. Did I know him? No. and here he was teasing me like we were friends. Ass hole.

"Why, yes in fact all the time. Did you like your little free performance of what it's going to look like when I plaster your face on the floor?" I said as sweetly as possible with a smile. The blonde next to him cracked up. I like her. He simply stared at me and…smiled back.

"Your ok kid. I like you." He said holding out his hand. I shook it. God, he had a firm grip. I felt like my hand was going to be crushed. "I'm Emmett."

"I'm Ava."

"Cool. This is Rosalie" He continued pointing to the blonde on his right. "Alice he said pointing to the girl on the other side of him. "And Jasper." He finished with the smaller boy next to Alice who seemed to be holding his breath. " It seems you already know Ed, Nessie and Bell."

"Yeah, I do" I said noticing how Edward and Bella seemed to cringe at their nicknames.

"So what brings you to forks Ava?" the small girl I now know as Alice asked with a smile.

"My Aunt got transferred and moved out here, so I came with her. My parents aren't really in the picture." I said seeing the question on her face.

"Oh" she said smiling. "Well whatever reason, we're just glad Nessie as a new friend."

I smiled as did Nessie maybe she wasn't that bad, after all her family seemed nice.

Over the next couple weeks everything was good. No, great I had friends. Nessie and I became inseparable. We seemed to like all the same bands, movies, games. She was my long lost sister. There was only one thing about Nessie I didn't like. And that was her boyfriend Jacob.

It's not that I hated him per say. I just didn't like hanging out with them both at the same time. They were always all over each other when they came over. Like they never got to see each other, any other time. And its not like her Dad, Dr. Carlisle, was very strict or anything. So I guess I just don't get it.

But Jacob smelled worse than Nessie did. He always smelt like wet dog, like he never bathed. Other than that everything was Amazing. The Sweat smell even began to bother me less.

Tonight me and Nessie are going to have a slumber party with Alice and Rose ( I started calling her that more often now that I know it bugs her when others besides Emmett call her that). Bella Opted out and Decided to go hiking with the boys and Esme. Oh Esme. I love her like a mom. She is the mom I want so much. The mom no matter how much my aunt tries she can't be. And she treats me like her own. Like one of the family.

It was 5 and the sun was just setting on this cold, wintery, Friday. As I got out of my Aunts car and waved good bye it began to snow for the third time that week. We already had a couple inches and now we were getting more. I really couldn't believe some of them were going hiking in this weather. Strangely I haven't felt like I needed a coat yet this winter. To me it's been oddly warm. I walked up to the door and Nessie flung it open before I could knock.

"AVA!" She screamed and hugged me. It sent cold shivers down my spine. Just like every time I touched any of them. Maybe I just had personal space issues I never noticed before. "It's going to be sooooooo fun this weekend!"

I Laughed. Sometimes I swear she has to have six hearts to hold all that energy.

"Yeah it's going to be great." I responded with a smile, as I entered and hung my black hoodie by the door. "Where should I put my bag?"

"Oh! I'll take that into my room." she said taking my bag and almost running up the stairs. Rose came out with cookies and s'mores.

"It seems Esme made us food before she left." She said placing them on the coffee table in front of the TV and a bunch of blankets. I smiled. That was so like Esme.

That night was one of the most fun nights of my life. We danced and talked. Played truth or dare, and told stories. I felt, at home. It finally ended when I got sick to my stomach. I rushed out side and fell to my knees in the snow. My black and red spotted PJ's becoming soaked as I emptied my stomach into the Cullen's back yard. Within seconds Nessie was at my side holding back my hair and Rose was rubbing my back. Breathing became harder and my vision began to fade. What was happening? Suddenly from behind us I hear Alice's voice call over Rose. I sat up and gripped my Abdomen. It felt like it was on fire.

"Are you ok?" Nessie asked. Queen of the Obvious. "Do you want me to call Carlisle?" It still made me smile when she called him by his first name.

"Nessie" Rose called.

"COME HERE NOW." Alice said firmly, almost in panic.

"But, Alice something's wrong with Ava."

"I know. And there's nothing we can do."

"What do you mean? We can call Carlisle. Or her Aunt. Or bring her inside." Nessie said freaking out. I felt like I was going to explode. What was happening?

"No Nessie bringing her into the house would be bad." Rose said calmly.

"Why?" Nessie almost shouted as she stood and walked a step away from me. My body began to tremble. And my muscles convulsed. And my breathing became even more ragged. I swear I had never felt this much pain in my life. It felt like my body was being shot over and over again by a million pin sized bullets. I looked up. I don't know why, but I did. And the moon hanging so large and beautifully above me glowed brightly in the winter sky. A scream, high pitched and blood curdling, filled my ears and every pour in my body. Then black. And nothing.


	5. Blood

Thanks for being soo patient guys! Here It is….

**Chapter 5 ~ Blood**

It's cold and wet. But I don't want to move. I don't want to wake. A dream lays at the edges of my memory. Visions of fear clouded by blood and loss of self-control. Screams of confusion and fear, of anger and sadness all around me. It's too vivid to be a dream.

Flashes of Nessie yelling, of Rose crouching, of snarls and growls. Panting, the woods, my house, my Aunt in her black new year's cocktail dress. Her face contorted in pain, a high pitched scream and blood…lots of blood.

I snapped open my eyes to find bright white snow around me. I can barely feel myself lying there. I'm covered in a thin layer of dirt and sweat. Carefully I pushed myself up, fighting the sharp pain in my ribs. I'm surrounded by large pines, and I can't help feeling scared. It's cold. Where's my jacket? My shoes? My pants? The only thing hanging on my small frame is ripped fabric. I run my fingers along it. What's going on? Where's Nessie, Rose, Alice?

I stare at the ripped fabric as it runs through my fingers. I see lettering and can't quit make it out. Staring closer I realize it's the beginning letters of my favorite My Chem T-shit. My hands are scratched, cut and bloody.

I stand slowly using a large Pine Tree for balance. It's hard to walk. But slowly I'm able walk on my own again. Looking around I realize where I am. This is the spot where that red haired woman was. I'm not far from home. Home, I've never thought of it that way before. It was always Paccia's house. Her fixer-upper. But right now I just want her to hold me and tell me what's going on.

Soon I saw the vine covered frozen dream that was home. I walked around front overjoyed. Paccia's horrid black Sedan was in the driveway. I just had to hope she didn't have a hangover. I got to the porch and realized something was wrong.

The front door was open. My breath caught in my throat. I walked through the adjacent door and saw blood. Blood, lots of it. My body shook with fear. Foot prints lead up the stairs. They were huge and wolf like.

Slowly I climbed the stairs, avoiding the blood as much as possible. The trail led to Paccia's bathroom. I began shaking my head no as tears weld up in my eyes. I dropped to knees in front of the door. The floor was covered in a dark red pool. My Aunt lay there, motionless, not breathing , eyes wide open in sheer terror.

Tears flowing freely down my face, I curled into myself and held my knees to my chest. I wasn't till someone was shaking me that I noticed I was screaming. I looked up to see Dr. Carlisle and Edward. He said something to Edward before he turned to me and began speaking. I couldn't make out anything he was saying. It was like I didn't speak English. The room started spinning and I looked at Paccia, still motionless, still dead. I looked back at Dr. C before the world went black again.

…

"What's going on Carlisle?" Edward said as he and I exited Ava's home.

"I don't know Edward I wasn't there. That's why Jasper and Emmett and talking to the girls while Esme and Bella try to calm Nessie." I stated as we picked up speed and I shifted Ava in my arms. I hope it's not what I think it is.

"And what's that Carlisle?" I looked at Edward knowing full well he had been reading my mind again.

"A child of the moon"

….

I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm sorry it's so short and that it took forever for me to get up here. Truth is I've had it finished for a while. I actually forgot about it. (Hehe) again sorry.

**PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Review! **


	6. Vampires

Ok so the last chapter sucked in my opinion so I'm going to spend just a bit more time on this one!

**Chapter 6 ~ Vampires**

I awake in a cold sweat. The vivid nightmares are too much. That's how it's been these last few months. I constantly fear extermination. Ever since the Cullen's were forced to tell their Leaders, The Volturi, about me. I can't blame them, even if I wanted to. Carlisle was just trying to protect his family and Edward though he clearly hates me was only looking out for Nessie. I can't control myself. I've killed so many people since I left. Even when I'm miles away from civilization there always has to be campers or a small town. I remember the day I left like it was an hour ago…

I blinked and stared at the off white ceiling. What happened? Where was I? I continued to examine my surroundings, a black leather couch, a cozy red wool blanket and shelves upon shelves of music. I've seen this room before, I just can't place it.

My hand itches. I look and there's a long clear tube coming from a needle in the top of my hand. It's attached to a bag of clear liquid. I.V.? Is that what it's called? Why did I need an I.V.. Didn't sick people need those? Was I sick? My throat was dry, like a farm in a drought. I wish I could get a glass of water. But I feel so weak.

I cuddle into the wool blanket and take a deep cleansing breathe. At least it was supposed to be cleansing. I almost vomited. A thick sickeningly sweet smell filled my lungs. It smelt like sugar on steroids. Something about it felt famillure almost comforting.

My mind screamed, Panic Stricken. My entire being was telling me to run, to hide, to fight. But my heart yearned to stay and just inhale deeply the overpowering aroma. I'm so tired. My eye lids are heavy and they won't stay open. They are screaming for rest. But I need to know where I am.

_A face lays at the edge of my vision. Who is she? Why is she screaming? _

_Overwhelming grief, I can feel myself die a little. My heart has shattered. The monster runs away and I curl up next to her. The blood soaks my nightgown as I cry and cry. Mommy wake up. _

I must have fallen asleep. I hear voices in the hall. They're talking in hushed whispers. No not talking arguing. The bag atched to my I.v. is empty and blood from my hand has begun to climb up the tube.

"she can't stay here" One voice whispers, angry.

"I know" the other admits. "But I can't just kick her out into the snow to die."

"Why not?" The voice sounds famillure. "her kind are good at taking care of themselves. She'll be fine on her own."

"I'd usually agree with you Edward. But she's so young. I'm amazed she's alone. The pups are almost always with a pack…God, a Child of the Moon in America! Who would have thought?" He sounded amazed.

Edward? Did I know him?

"Do you think she even knows what she is?" Edward asked

"No, this is more of a shock to her than us. At least we knew of their existence. This is going to be allot for her to process."

Silence.

"Carlisle, she almost killed Renesmee."

Renesmee, Nessie… Who almost killed Nessie?

"She didn't know what…"

Edward interrupted him.

"You keep saying that. 'She didn't know what she was doing, what she was.' It doesn't matter! She's still dangerous." Edward sounded enraged. Wasn't Edward Nessie brother? What happened to Nessie is she ok?

"I never denied she was Dangerous." Carlisle spoke solemnly. "I simply said not to take out what happened on Ava." Me? Why would he take what happened to Nessie out on me? Was it my fault? Oh my god was I driving? Was there an accident? What was going on.

I sat up straight on the couch.

More footsteps. Dainty footsteps. Alice?

"I had a vision." She says urgently. A vision? " The Volturi are coming to check on Renesmee"

"When?" Carlisle asked. His voice changed it was more serious now.

"I don't know exactly. There was still snow on the ground." She said. It sounded like she was going to cry.

"Thank you Alice."

Two sets of footsteps head away from the door and one towards it. The door opens. I stare at it. I recognize the man. Dr. Carlisle? That's right he was Nessie's dad.

"Oh your awake." He says coming closer. Every fiber of my being is saying run. Why? "How are you feeling?" he puts his hand on my shoulder. It sends a chill down my spine. I inhale and cough. He smelt horrid. I could barely breathe.

"Fine." I manage to get out between coughs.

"Well that's good." He says removing my I.V. "you won't be needing this then ... You actually healed faster than I anticipated." He smiles as he hands me a cup of water.

I drink it faster than I probably should have. But it just tasted so damn good.

Should I ask about Nessie?

"What happened?" He didn't answer me. Just went about placing a band aid on my hand. "I heard you talking." He stops and looks at me. "What did I do?" I asked scared of the answer. Nessie was all I had.

I remember seeing my Aunt, dead. Did I do that too?

I look to Carlisle, his eyes are sorrow filled.

"Ava." he begins. Then stops at a loss for words. "I need to show you something."

I nod and fallow him out of the room. We travel down the hall and I see normal sights through different eyes. It feels like I'm not me anymore. We get to his office. Nessie and I had spent hours in here before. Playing games, reading, Facebook. It seems so trivial now. He motions to a picture on the far wall.

"You see this painting" I looked to it and saw four men. One seemed strikingly famillure. It looked like Dr. Carlisle. I look to him and he seemed to know what I was thinking. "Yes, that's me. You see my family and I are very old."

"How is that possible?" I ask

"Well we are not human."

I look at him and a word comes to my lips and is in the air before I register what it is. Only when I hear it do I realize exactly what I'm implying.

"Vampires"


	7. Goodbye

**Chapter 7~ Goodbye**

"Well technically, yes." I feel weak, vampires don't exist. That's preposterous. "But not the kind of Vampires you have come to know through Hollywood." I had to sit down. I looked around slowly not finding a chair besides the on Dr. Carlisle was already seated in. I was half listening half freaking out. "You see Sunlight does not harm me or my family, nor do we drink human blood." I think he said more but I started to space out. My mind was racing. Vampires? Blood Dinking Immortal Vampires? Does that mean they have no heart beat? I swear Nessie had a heartbeat. Nessie…

"What happened last night?" I asked running my hand franticly through my long unruly blonde locks.

"Last night? Oh you mean Last week. Well…"

"Last week?" I asked confused, god why couldn't I just stand still.

"Yes you've been unconscious for quite some time. Last week you, experienced a change." He said beating around the bush still.

"A change? What do you mean? I'm not a…"

"No, you're not a Vampire" I nodded my head urging him to continue. "You are a Child of the Moon."

"A what?"

"A child of the moon. It's basically what humans have dubbed a Werewolf."

"A Werewolf...A Werewolf" I was Hysterical. "How can I be a Werewolf? Don't you have to be bit by one for that to happen?"

"No, that is a human myth. True Werewolf's are genetically so. You were born A Child of the Moon, and I'm surprised you weren't told this by your family." He seemed to be saying no a lot.

"My Mom Died when I was young and I never met my dad" I spoke almost roboticly. I was so used to curious people. It actually surprised me Dr. Carlisle waited this long to ask about my family. He looked at me. And gave me the look so many did. One of pure pity, like he was looking down on me, like I was some poor kid without a hope in the world. "Don't look at me like that. I don't want your pity"

"It's not Pity Ava, Its empathy, compassion." My throat closed up a bit. Not even my Aunt cared that much, now she won't even get a chance to try. "Do you remember anything about that night?"

I stopped and thought hard.

"Bits and pieces" I said softly almost as if it would cox the memories out from hiding.

"What do you remember?" Dr. Carlisle asked in a fatherly tone placing a hand on my forearm. It was an empty jester all the same.

"Eating popcorn and watching Sweeny Todd…Then suddenly I'm out side, in pain. I remember snow and my house, my Aunt" I choke up. A tear falls from my already cried out eyes and suddenly my heads pounding. I've never felt this much pain in my entire life. It felt like a knife being repeatedly hit with a hammer into my skull. My hands flew to my cranium and I fell to knees. I may have screamed I'm not sure.

Carlisle was at my side immediately; he pulled one of my hands from my head and looked to his watch. Why was he just taking my fucking pulse? I was in Pain god damn it! Why wasn't he giving me morphine? He was yelling something but I couldn't make it out.

God my head.

I saw red clumps falling from my scalp. Down my face to the floor. What was it? It tasted like iron. Carlisle was yelling at me now telling me to stop. Stop what? Esme ran into the room clutching a towel to her chest. Quickly, she brought it to us. Carlisle forced my other hand from my cranium and replaced it with the white wool towel. It was blood wasn't it. Had I caused it, or was it that unholy pain that made my noggin bleed. Whatever it was it was passing and I felt better. I curled up into a ball on the floor. I just wanted to die. Why was this happening to me? My vision blurred and Esme whispered to me…

"Everything's going to be alright"

I woke up, my head throbbing dully. Esme was petting my hair and humming softly. It sounded familiar.

"What is that?" I ask. She didn't seem surprised I was awake.

"It's an old German cradle song" She said calmly, it was just like her to try and be my mother.

"Like a lullaby"

"Yes, like a lullaby"

"I think my Mom used to sing it to me when she wasn't wasted or high." Esme was listening intently. "Where's Dr. Carlisle?" I asked looking around the room. We were no longer in his office. They moved me. God I was pathetic, fainting like this. We were in a bed room. I was lying on my side, head cradled in Esme's lap.

"He's down stairs trying to control a situation" She said choosing her words carefully.

"A situation?" I sat up and clutched my head. I was really dizzy.

"It's nothing dire, just Jacob being, Jacob"

"Jacobs here?" He'd know about Nessie right?

"Now Ava, dear right now's probably not the best time to talk to him." But I didn't hear her. I was out the door and down the stairs before she even finished the sentence. Jacob was standing in the door talking vigorously to Carlisle while Emmett stood in-between them.

"Where is she Carlisle" He asked demanding an answer.

"I don't know Jacob. As I already said Edward and Bella…"

"They can't just do that. They can't just decide to take her away like that." He sounded desperate, heartbroken.

"Jacob, I understand how you feel but they are her parents." Jacob took a few deep breathes and began to calm himself.

"Then they should have taken me with them. I can protect her."

"And what would your pack do without their fearless leader Jacob" Emmett said with a smirk upon his face. Jacob glared and then his attention was drawn elsewhere. To me.

"What's she doing here?" he said resentful.

"Jacob she's as much of a victim as anyone"

"She no fucking victim! She's the murderer, the fucking antagonist" I averted my gaze and reached to play with my hair. I found my gold locks coated in dried blood.

"Wow that's a pretty big word for you Fido" Rosalie said sarcastically as she descended the stairs behind me. Jacob promptly raised his middle finger and uttered…

"Sit and spin blondie" Now Emmett obviously didn't appreciate that little comment, considering Jacob was out the door and pinned to the ground in there seconds. Emmett started beating the shit out of him. I looked to Rosaline who was giggling uncontrollably. She looked to me and saw my worried expression.

"Oh don't worry. They do this all the time. I insult the dog, he retorts with a blonde whore joke, and Emmett knocks him around a bit. If anything he's using this to distract from Nessie's absence." She explained. "Why don't we go wash the blood out of your hair?" She continued while picking at one of my soiled curls.

"Yeah" I agreed glancing back at Jacob and Emmett. "Why are you being so nice to me Rose?"

"What are you talking about Ava? I'm treating you like I always do." She said with one of the fakest smiles I've ever seen. I knew it was a lie but I decided to let it fly. Something was up. Rose was being nice; Esme was acting a little more motherly than normal. I need to find out what's going on.

Upstairs, I kneeled next to the tub as Rosaline washed my hair, carefully avoiding my wounds.

"You know you can't stay here forever, right?" Rosalie said out of the blue. And out came the bitch.

"Yeah, I didn't plan on it." I said awkwardly.

"So where are you going to go?" she asked handing me the Blow dryer.

"I don't know." I said looking up at her.

"Well whatever you're going to do you better do it soon." She said acting like she didn't care, inspecting her nails for chips.

"Why" I asked skeptical.

"Has nobody told you? Well then, let me be the first." She began. "Your kind has been hunted to near extinction by the Volturi. They're on their way here as we speak."

"Who are the Volturi?" I ask shocked.

"They are basically what you would call Vampire Royalty. They have immense power and could kill us all if they really wanted too." She said smirking. "But they don't want to kill us…"

"They want to kill me?" I said in realization

"Bingo, Goldie locks."

"So my being here is putting you all in danger."

"Give the girl a prize." She was really starting to piss me off.

"You know you could be a little less sarcastic. This is my life!" I said standing. "Not yours!"

Rosaline rolled her eyes and left the room.

"I just thought I'd let you know what was going on so you had a chance of survival."

What was she talking about? No way I was in that much danger. It was impossible. But what if I was? What if me simply being here was endangering the Cullen's. I was keeping Nessie away from Jacob and forcing him to seek out horrible ways of entertainment. Who knows how Nessie is coping with the separation. If she wasn't talking about School she was talking about Jacob. She is his world and in return he is hers'. Maybe it would be better for me to leave.

I shook these thoughts from my mind as I blew dry my gilded locks. I opened the bathroom door to find clothes pilled in front of it. I grabbed them and upon further inspection I saw they were a pair of red skinny jeans and one of my old Hollywood undead T-shirts. I quickly changed and put on my converse before heading downstairs again. As long as I didn't see Jacob or Rose I'd be fine. I wasn't in the mood to deal with them or their bickering. I grabbed a hoodie from the closet and quietly left the house. It'd be better if I left without goodbyes. Seeing them would only make me want to stay.

As long as I stay away from freakishly attractive people I think I'll be ok. Who knows maybe I'll even find More like me.

I made it to the end of the road before spotting Alice and Jasper. I waved awkwardly. Alice brought her hands to her lips and looked as if she was going to cry.

"Hi" I said wishing they weren't here. I expected a hi or maybe even a bye back but Alice was suddenly hugging me. Tightly.

"I'm going to miss you Ava. I wish you would stay." She said not letting go.

"I'll miss you too Alice. But I can't stay." I said as she let go and took a step back.

"Why not?" She asked hopeful.

"Rose told me about the Volturi." Her face dropped. "I couldn't live with myself if you were to come to harm because of me." Alice looked to Jasper who nodded.

"Rosalie said she wouldn't say anything to you till Jasper got a chance to talk to you. But we all know how much Rosaline actually listens." I looked to Jasper who was standing further away than Alice like always.

"I wanted to give you some advice." He said formally. "Head south. From my own experiences I can vogue that there have been packs of your kind down there that are thriving despite the Volturi seeking their destruction." I listened intently. Never before had Jasper ever talked to me in such a manner. He was straight forward and meant every word. He was sincere and was truly trying to help. "When you find others of your kind do not expect welcome., you will be an outsider to them, a rouge. Maybe you'll get lucky and they will let you stay. If not they may kill you or worse just leave you to die in the desert." I swallowed and smiled, teary eyed.

"Thank you Jasper" I said and started to leave. Alice caught my sleeve and pushed an envelope into my hands. "What is this?" I asked. Alice smiled and replied.

"Cash, a new identity, and a pre-paid credit card. Along with some other little things I thought you may like from your old life." I looked at Alice, then Jasper.

"You shouldn't have. I could never accept this."

"Please we have more money than we know what to do with" Alice said playfully pushing me. I could never fully explain my gratitude to her so one last hug would have to do. I turned to leave an Jasper handed me a backpack. I looked at him quizzically.

"Provisions" I smiled at his one word answer and forcibly hugged him. He froze up, I laughed. And with one final look I left behind my old life, my life as Ava Orrick and started on a new path. I had no Idea of where it would lead me but I was about to find out.


	8. Alone

Chapter 8 ~ Alone

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The water trickles down my face, as I wash my hair in the Gas station sink.

I walked for a while till someone picked me up and drove me as far as Atlantic City, Oregon. I was told to stay out of large cities by Alice but Small towns aren't as welcoming to Hitchhiking teens. It's been 2 days since I left and I really have no idea where to go.

"Head South" Thanks a lot Jasper.

I turned on the hand dryer and threw my head underneath it. This was going to take forever.

Maybe New Mexico would be a good place to start? Then I'll make my way to Texas and search. If I find nothing I go to Mexico and so on. That's an ok plan. As far as searching for other mythical beings goes.

My hair was finally dry enough to risk stepping out into the cold. I looked in the grimy cracked mirror and saw frizzy unruly long curls. My hair's been growing rather fast lately. Maybe this is a part of who I am now. Freakishly fast growing hair. I pull my hood up over my head and step out onto ice covered street. The street lights are out and the sun's about to rise on my 3rd day alone.

I begin walking in the direction I believe to be south. The wind blew against my face. It was cold. But then again everything's been feeling cold to me. Maybe it's because of my increased body Temperature that Dr. C mentioned. This was all so confusing and on top of that no one described to me what the Volturi looked like. How am I supposed to know who to avoid if I don't even know what they look like.

I'll just avoid everyone.…Never mind I can't do that. I'll die without some sort of social interaction.

I sigh as I walk along an old dirt road covered in snow. I'm not looking forward to crossing the rest of the Rocky Mountains. Hitch-hiking the first time was risky and I was lucky I got a semi-normal person. Doing it again would just be asking to be murdered, among, other things.

As I walk, I pass many small towns. around Noon I stop and use a bit of money for lunch. It was uneventful for the most part. The waitress at the Dinner looked at me a bit odd when I ordered three burgers and two fries. She even had the nerve to tell me if I don't eat it I still have to pay for it. No shit. Why do adults always think I don't know how the monetary system works? I told her I knew as politely as I could and ate my meal quickly, a little too quickly. My stomach hurt as I took off again. Maybe it was the food, maybe it was nerves, maybe it was my instincts trying to warn me about something I wasn't aware of yet. All I knew was I wanted some Pepto.

After a couple hours I sat on a rock to rest. The sun's beginning to set and I don't know how far the next town is, or if there even is a town. I need to find a place to sleep and I need to do it soon. I'm hungry again too. No matter how much I eat I'm always hungry again soon after.

Quickly, I set out again. The flat landscape stretched out far in front of me. There are no caves or trees. Nowhere to sleep. So I keep walking and walking and walking. I walk the entire night. The sun began to rise. The red and orange glows reflecting off the flat sand. Colors ranging from pink to orange to red lay everywhere. I see something sparkle up ahead and suddenly I think of the Cullen's. I feel myself growl, my pulse quickens, eyes widen and my nostrils flare.

My feet stop in their tracks. Frozen. I wait and I don't see the Sparkle again. I slowly start walking again, tentatively. Upon further inspection I find the "sparkle" to be a discarded hub cap.

I laugh.

A hub cap and I was afraid.

A hub cap and I was worried.

I laugh louder.

And louder.

Soon I can't breathe.

I need sleep. Sleep, food and water. Three things I've had very little of since I left my home. It had become home, hadn't it? That small town and my Aunt, Nessie, the Cullen's.

I fall to my knees and sit down next to the hub cap. I Pull my hoodie off and put it above my head. Shade. The morning sun was already beating down on me. How could it have been so cold a couple days ago and now so hot? Damn this Bi-polar weather.

As I sit and ponder my future a thought occurs to me. I'm alone. For the first time in my life I was actually completely alone. No Friends. No Family that I know of. No others of my kind to learn from. The tears gather in the corners of my eyes. I refuse to let them fall. I stare up at the sun blinking them back. I can't waist any water on trivial things like tears. That's what I say to myself. But it doesn't help. They fall any way. They cascade down my cheeks and cool my burnt flesh. I sob for what feels like hours, curling into myself and wallowing in self-pity.

Somehow, I pull myself out of my despair and force my legs out from under me. Clearing my head, I slowly begin to walk. Within 2 hours I see a town. My only thought is, thank god.

I run. I flat out run to the town and collapse in front of the first building I reach. The cold wooden porch feels like snow against my freckled face, the shade feels like absolute night. I push myself up and sit back against the cherry wood railing. I examine the building in front of me. Lights off, boarded up windows, and the yard is in disarray. Most likely abandon, just my luck. A small breeze whips my hair around my face, with it comes an unfamiliar scent. I'm suddenly on my feet looking around franticly. It wasn't a sweet smell like Vampires, but a strong musky one. It leaves a small amount of uneasiness in my gut. Everything in me is telling me to flee but my legs just can't move any longer.

I don't see anyone, or anything. But that doesn't stop my fear. I'm on edge as I step off the porch and compel myself to go around to the back of the house. Still nothing as I round the corner of the dirt smeared dwelling. I look from dried out bush, to dying tree and notice not a soul. Not till I hear someone clear their throat. I whip my head around to see a man standing, shirtless, staring at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. I stopped and looked at him slightly embarrassed. I must look pretty funny standing in someone's back yard, sunburnt, dehydrated, and looking around as if Aliens were after me.

"Um," I started off. "I was trying to see if anyone was home?"

"And knocking wouldn't have worked?" He asked sarcastically running a hand through his ebony locks that reached just to the dip in his collarbone. He stared at me intently as he began walking towards me. I don't have a clue what to say so I laugh it off by saying the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm too cool for doors." God I'm an idiot. I take a step back as he comes closer. He took a deep breath as another small breeze passed by. The small silver pentagram around his neck moved ever so slightly.

"I've never met female Lycan before" He said smiling.

"Lycan?" I asked retreating a few steps more; he kept advancing, towering over me.

"You don't know? Well you are rather undeveloped, but still, you can't be any younger than 15, most greet their first full moon earlier than that" His hand reached towards my hair as my back hit the dying tree. I was a trapped animal, a rabbit in a fox hole. His hand ran through my extensive wayward curls as my breathing accelerated ever so slightly. "Or could it be you have already shifted once before and simply have no one to show you the way." His face came closer and my instincts kicked in. Before I knew what was happening, my teeth had connected and I tasted blood. My canines cut his flesh so easily, like a knife to butter. He jumped back and held his nose. I . Bit. His. Nose. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed! My snapped shut as I saw his hand come towards me clenched in a fist.

"Zeff!" Another voice called from inside the house. "STOP!" The voice was harsh and demanding, it almost sounded like a command. I opened my eyes slowly when I felt nothing make contact. His fist had stopped centimeters from my face. The man before me seethed with anger and glared furiously as he turned to face the voice. "Leave the poor girl alone." I looked around Zeff to see the voice. He was tall and lean. Taller than the man in front of me. His skin shone with a thin layer of sweat and his layerd chestnut hair clung to his neck. His eyes glowed an unnatural yellow.

"But Berhtulf, she's an outsider. She's trespassing on our land." Zeff said motioning towards me.

"She seems no more of a threat than you did when you first wondered onto my territory." Berhtulf said threateningly. Zeff must have sensed that because he backed down and started walking off towards the front of the house. The one named Berhtulf stepped down from the porch and motioned for me to come closer. I warily obliged. "What's your name?" He asked in a calm tone. Much different than the one he used moment before.

"Ava" I said shyly. Still a bit fearful of the man standing in front of me.

"Well Ava, Wont you come in?"


End file.
